Dark Hannah Montana!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: A story set in a very different reality. Things are not the way we are used to...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**Author's note: This story is clearly NOT normal reality. Miley, Lilly and Oliver are 22 years old and Miley is still Hannah at that age. Jackson is locked up in a mental hospital. Miley's mom, Susan is still alive. Hannah Montana's music-style is heavy metal. Oliver is a cool biker-guy. Miley's dad Robby Ray works at the CIA.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dark Hannah Montana!<strong>

**Miley Ray Stewart is in her Hannah-closet, getting ready for a Hannah-concert.**

"I'm totally ready to rock!" says Miley to herself as she put on her short dark denim-skirt, her tight black tank top, her white leather vest and her black sexy boots.

"Ready to go? The limo's here!" says Lilly as she enter the room. Lilly is wearing a nice cool purple latex dress and a white short Lola-wig.

"Yeah, just a sec, Lils!" says Miley as she put on her black Hannah-wig and grab her black custom-made electric guitar and her dark red leather handbag.

"You're totally cool, Hannah!" says Lilly once the girls are in the limo and on the way to the concert.

"Ya bet I am, miss Lola! I'm no fuckin' bitch! Hannah's the queen of heavy metal and rock!" says Miley with a smile.

"Where's your dad tonight?" says Lilly.

"Oh, he's on a date with some slut..." says Miley as she roll her eyes. "Carrie, Kathy or something..."

"Wow! Maybe you'll soon have a new mommy..." says Lilly, teasing Miley a little in a friendly way.

"I don't worry! Dad hook up with random women all the time, but he doesn't really love 'em." says Miley as she giggle a little.

"How's Jackson doin' these days?" says Lilly.

"He's still in the mental hospital. Dad went to visit him last week. They say that Jackson probably's gonna stay locked up for the rest of his worthless life. I don't give a shit about my loser of a bro anyway." says Miley in a cold voice.

"I agree, Sexy Miley! Jackson was always a loser!" says Lilly with a smile.

"Yeah, totally true!" says Miley with a laugh as she remembers how Jackson used to do crazy things all the time.

"By the way...Oliver's meeting us at the concert." says Lilly.

"Nice! I haven't seen Ollie for a few weeks." says Miley in a sexy tone.

"He's lookin' forward to see you too." says Lilly.

**The next day Miley is on the couch in the living room, shopping for clothes online using her laptop.**

"Hi, bud! How did the concert go last night?" says Robby Ray as he enter the room.

"Perfect, daddy! The people love me...as always!" says a happy Miley.

"Are ya goin' over to Lilly's tonight for some fun with her and Oliver again?" says Robby Ray.

"Yeah! Lilly, Ollie and me always have so much fun. Me and Lilly share everything like true sisters. I share my superstar-life with her, you now. When she dress up as Lola and follow me around to my concerts and stuff. In return she share Oliver with me. So in a way Ollie has two girlfriends. Both Lilly and me." says Miley.

"That's a great deal, Mile! You give Lilly a taste of the star-life and she share her boyfriend with you, while Oliver get some variety, playin' with two chicks instead of one." says Robby Ray.

"True! Life is awesome!" says Miley with a smile.

"I'm happy for ya, bud!" says Robby Ray.

"Thanks, daddy!" says Miley in a soft girly voice.

"I'm takin' a walk down at the beach. See ya later, Miley!" says Robby Ray as he walk out through the front door.

"Bye!" says Miley.

Miley's mom, Susan Stewart enter the room.

"Hi, mom!" says Miley.

"Hi, Miley!" says Susan.

"Dad went for a walk down at the beach." says Miley.

"Oh! I see..." says Susan.

"Did dad hook up with some bimbo again last night?" says Miley.

"Yes he did, but that's okey! What he needs I can't give him so I'm fine with it, sweetie." says Susan.

"Good! You know that I care about you mom. I want you to be happy and such." says Miley.

"Thanks, Miley!" says Susan.

"I'm headin' over to Lilly's house later for some fun with her and Oliver as always." says Miley.

"Of course! You kids have fun tonight!" says Susan as she give Miley a hug.

"Awww, mommy!" says Miley with a cute girly voice.

**Later that night, Miley is walking along the street on her way to Lilly's house.**

"Time for some god ol' fun!" says Miley.

Miley is wearing her dark jeans, a pink bikini-top and her sexy red stiletto-shoes.

When Miley get to Lilly's house Lilly and Oliver is waiting for her. Lilly is wearing a cute pink dress and Oliver is wearing a cool black shirt and regular jeans.

"Hi, Miley!" says Lilly.

"Hi, Lils!" says Miley.

"Hi, Miles!" says Oliver.

"Hi, Ollie!" says Miley.

The 3 friends smile and laugh.

"Let's head up to my bedroom! Everythings ready up there for a whole night of fun!" says a very happy Lilly.

"Okey!" says Miley and Oliver at the same time.

"Yay!" says Lilly as she does a small happy-dance.

**The End.**


End file.
